


【FRF】长夜

by embers_333



Series: FRF及更多 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。FRF知己向，剧情接513，Reese失忆。在俄亥俄州的夜里我遇见你。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: FRF及更多 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	【FRF】长夜

（上）

他打开车门坐下，摸索着发动引擎。黑夜静寂、夏虫百无聊赖地响，两束车灯飘散在尘埃中。后座突然传来轻响，咯哒一声，来者慢慢把枪抵在他头上。

“不要说话，开车。去你该去的地方。”对方用气声说。

他紧张地直着身子，调了车档，踩下油门。在看路的间隙里他快速地瞟了一下后视镜，对方的面孔隐没在阴影中，只露出一点深色的衣领外缘。

“不要看我。”枪口向前推了一些。

他连忙撤回视线。前方的路被车灯照亮，空气中弥散毛茸茸的金色灰尘。

过了一阵，对方收回了枪，动作缓慢。他吞咽一下，双手握紧方向盘，眼睛焦虑地直视前方。路上没有车，凌晨两点，俄亥俄州仍在沉睡之中。

“Harold Crane，”他谨慎地自报家门，用的是最不常用的那个假名，“要去纽约。”

车里该死的安静得很。他甚至怀疑自己并没有把那句话说出声。

“如果你确实是来搭车的，或许我们可以交流一下你的目的地？”他试探性地又说了一句，“我猜通常来说双方会进行常规的交流。”

不过这也不算是常规的搭车。他又偷偷往后视镜那里瞟了一眼，对方似乎靠在了椅背上，路灯映照出他半边微侧的脸。乱发、胡茬、脸颊凹陷、颧骨凸起，汽车飞驰，路灯向后闪去，他皮肤上跳跃着柔和的光。

看起来有点营养不良。他想。

“好吧，或许你只是想离开这里，”他用无可奈何的长音把“Okay”说得像“我早知道会这样”，而对方依然没有任何反应，好像刚才拉保险的声音是他的幻觉，“但说真的，这边比纽约要宜居，尤其是克利夫兰。纽约节奏太快，还太危险，我在那里工作时将这一点认识得极为深刻。”

鉴于还没有听见放下保险的声音，他决定小心为上，不再偷瞄对方。但对方依然没有说话，甚至从收回手枪开始就没有制造过一点声音。

“你还好吗？”Harold紧张起来。无论在什么样的情况下，后座上载着一个昏迷持枪的男人都不是一件让人开心的事。

“你只需要开车。”对方低声回答。他的声音粘在一起，软得像华夫饼上起泡的奶油。

这无疑是一个不合时宜的联想。声音的主人显然极其疲惫，而且似乎很久没有说过话了。

“水？食物？”他力图打破对方制造的僵硬气氛，并尽己所能地体现自己的友好，“你听起来很不好。”

“开、你、的、车。”对方一字一句地重复。他充满威胁意味地压低了声音。

“好吧。”Harold回答。他不再说话。如果没有他的呼吸声，这辆车简直寂静得像个坟墓。对方依然动也不动地坐在后座上，Harold怀疑自己是不是撕掉了自己的影子并且把它贴在了后排，或者上了自己车的这个家伙本身就是个幽灵。后视镜里的人瘦削、了无生气，上帝，他真的就像个影子一般。

大概往前开了九十多英里，Harold停了下来。

“我得去买点东西，顺便加点油，”他熄灭发动机，“下来透透风吗？”

对方还是没有回答。Harold不由得有点担心。后视镜里的人仍然维持着两小时前的样子，头向后靠，面孔隐藏在黑暗里。

“你还好吗？”他又问了一遍，转身向后方看去。对方似乎睡着了，对他回身的动作没什么反应，他慢慢下移视线——哦天哪，血。

那人内侧衣服左腰位置，一大片深色的血渍赫然凝结。

他慌乱地冲下车子，拎出后备箱里的急救包。不要这样，不要——他打开车子后门，将手放到那人衣服上，试图找到伤口。不不不，John，醒醒——

那人突然睁开眼睛。

“离我远点。”对方警觉地调整枪口朝向，眼睛紧紧盯着Harold。

“你受伤了，”Harold尝试着陈述事实，他回忆了一下衣服下面的躯体的热度，“而且你在发烧。”

对方的眼里写满了“我知道”，他向驾驶座的方向倾了倾枪口，示意Harold回去继续开车。

“你的伤口需要处理，”Harold拎着急救包直起身子，“让我帮你处理伤口，咱们再重新上路。”

对方用写着“不可能”的眼神瞪着他，他不甘示弱地用写着“没商量”的目光瞪回去。他们在寂静的夜里无声地瞪来瞪去，眼神在空中碰撞出硝烟气。真棒，两个卓别林。

最后受伤的那个卓别林先屈服了。“我自己处理。”他嘶哑地说。

“你甚至没有力气把枪举起来。”Harold直截了当地指出。

绿眼睛懊恼又凶狠地抬起来看他。

本回合一比零，H选手获胜。Harold当然不会为了这点微小的胜利而得意，当然不会。真的，顶多挑一下眉毛而已。他打开急救包放在一边，自己则去处理那件被血糊在一起的衣服。套头衫，还是割开比较方便。他微直起身子想找小刀，但立刻就被锋利的绿眼睛看得缩了回去。

好吧，不割破，卷上去。Harold费力地挪了挪腿脚，按着下面的皮肤，小心地把衣服掀开。对方左腰上是一个吓人的伤口，似乎是枪伤，伤口周围狰狞得很，像一只吸血的黑红色蜘蛛。

“所以看起来你自己处理过了。”他犹豫地说。

对方无力地点点头，皮肤上渗出一层薄汗。“取弹片，止血，消毒。烧了一下。”

Harold惊恐地看着他：“我以为你应该知道这样的伤需要去医院或者上药。”

绿眼睛垂下去一点，眼神飘向虚空。“不能去医院。”

Harold认命地拿起酒精消毒。那时候他停车的地方是方圆几公里内唯一一家便利店，药店更是少得跟波塞冬麾下的牛一样，要不是他当时停了车……

“所以你才搭了我的车……在凌晨两点。”

“我观察了你四周，每周的星期一和星期五的半夜你都会路过这里，并且停下来买点东西。往这个方向走是去纽约，你和店主说过一次。正巧我也去纽约。”

“带着枪伤去纽约。”Harold吐出的每一个字里都饱含自己真诚的不赞同。

对方抿着嘴唇一声不吭，脸色苍白得像马上就要晕过去。

“我简单处理了一下，但还是要去医院。等到了纽约……”

“不能去医院。”他受伤的乘客低声坚持。Harold直起身子，而对方正用那双春水一样的绿眼睛定定地看着他。那眼神熟悉极了，每次不能带Bear出去玩时他都会被这种注视扎个对穿。不过John很少这么看他，John通常显得很若无其事……不让别人走进他的心。

“好吧，”Harold直起身子，“但你在后座的话我不能及时照顾你。坐到前面来，我去买点东西。”

对方继续盯着他看，湿润的眼睛在便利店的夜灯下泛起粼粼的光。上帝，他疼得浑身都是冷汗。

Harold解下手表：“我不会叫别人过来，不会自己走掉，不会伤害你，你在前排不会有危险。我只是去买点必需品，十分钟之后就回来。我保证。”

对方被安抚到了。他扶着车门一点点站起来，踉跄地从车子后面绕过去。Harold上前架起他的另一边身子，对方绷紧了肌肉，但并没有拒绝。

“十分钟。”Harold重复道。他把消炎药塞到对方手里，“吃三片消炎药，你在发烧。”

对方用空的那只手接过药瓶。Harold为他关上车门，转身向便利店走去。

上帝保佑，他回来时那个虚弱的乘客还在原来的位置，并没有用枪打碎玻璃然后硬撑着逃跑。他拧开矿泉水的盖子，递给对方，但对方没有接。

“我应该猜到你会干吞消炎药，或者干脆不吃，”Harold将手里的东西放到后座，然后发动汽车，“我买了一些水和易消化的食物，或许你会需要。”

“谢谢。”对方抿起嘴唇。那几乎是一个笑。

不，不要道谢，不要这样。Harold惊惧起来。“你不能放弃，听到了吗？那只是一个枪伤，我们肯定能治好它——”

“你在害怕什么，Harold？我没事。”

呼吸，呼吸。是的，都会没事的。他们正坐在车里，要一起去纽约——

“所以，”Harold深呼吸，然后问道，“你为什么要去纽约？”他是真的想问这个问题。

“找一些东西，我猜。我似乎很熟悉纽约。”

“你说你似乎很熟悉纽约。”Harold在“似乎”这个词上加了重音。好消息是乘客先生终于愿意开口说话了，坏消息是他的声音越来越轻。Harold紧张地看了对方一眼：“我们大概还需要四个小时。”

“我不记得之前发生过什么了，”对方抬起眼睛看他，“我醒来时就在那里——你停车的地方。我不记得自己的名字，原来是干什么的，为什么会在这里……我什么都不知道。但我肯定和别人不一样，”他扬了扬手里的枪，“这把枪，HK_USP，从一个混混那里抢来的。我走到便利店后面时看见一个人抓着店主女儿的手腕，我走上去，卸了他的力，但有个混球和他在一起，我转身时那个混蛋就开了枪，然后我追上去，抢过枪，用手肘打晕了他。我从不知道自己会做这些事情，我的身体比我更知道自己应该做什么。但我？我一无所知。”

“你觉得自己会在纽约找到一些线索。”

“是的，我应该在那里生活过一段时间。一个月以前你走到便利店里，和老板说话，我听到你说‘纽约’。我就想我应该知道这个地方。当你提起这个地方的时候……我觉得很好。”

他闭上眼睛，不再看Harold。“我甚至不知道自己的名字。”

“我们快到了。”Harold最后说。

汽车在平展的路上一路向前。昏黄的路灯向后折叠，摞成一条细细的延展的线。金色的光芒与阴影交替流动，世界温暖而柔和。在Harold的副驾驶上，失去了记忆的人陷入了短暂的昏迷。天空正泛起第一抹亮色，柔软的光晕毫不吝啬地亲吻着他，在灯光之下，他微颤的睫毛几乎在发光。他像一个被人用羊皮纸记录的天使，一首马拉美的诗和一个轻盈脆弱的泡泡。他闭着眼睛坐在那里，身上带伤，额头上是细细的汗。这幅场景没有出现在Harold哪怕是最好的那个梦里。他们身后的天空沉寂地阴着，但他们向前开去，而前面将至黎明。

（下）

噩梦在第三个钟头找上门来。他的乘客先生突然抖了一下，Harold侧头看他，只看得到低垂的侧脸和被汗水濡湿的发根。他窝在座位上小幅度挣动，呻吟压在喉咙里。Harold握着方向盘，心脏重重地沉下去。

“你还好吗？”这是他第三次问这句话。之前他总这样问John，比起关心来，它更像是某种心照不宣的约定，某种一次性密钥算法或者对自己心意的最保守的表达。他希望在他之前也有人这样问过John，但在最隐秘的地方他又希望自己是第一个，唯一的那个。他的问话没有回复，副驾驶上的人握着枪挣扎。

Harold靠边停下车。

“醒醒，”他吞咽着，“如果你在噩梦中开枪，说不定我们两个都会死在这里。”

对方没有反应，他的手指扣在扳机上。

糟透了。Harold想。他向前倾着身子，小心地把手放在对方的胳膊上。

“醒醒，John，醒醒。那只是个梦。”

沉默重重地压在车里。他的乘客皱紧眉头。

他手下加了点力，轻轻推动对方。“John——”

对方像头被车灯照到的鹿一样惊慌地睁开眼睛。

“是我，”他艰难地从肺中挤出空气，“那是个梦，我们在车上，你很安全。”

他能感受到手里的肌肉紧张起来，但没有枪声。对方那双迷茫的、仿佛飞雪轻轻飘散的视线慢慢聚焦，像从山巅蜿蜒而下的溪水，一点一点汇集在他身上。

“……Harold。”

“我在这里，”他回答，声音被喉咙间的肿块挤得怪异，“一直都在。”

*******

时间倒回六周前。

他吸着鼻子走进杂货店，随手拿了一包纸巾。店主在柜台后面翘着腿看剧，见他过来，便恹恹地起身结账。

“没想到现在还能碰见开门的店铺，”Harold看了一眼指向数字2的时针，“我还以为自己就要这样吸着鼻子回去了。”

“春季流感，”店主敷衍地点头，眼神依然粘在屏幕上，“我们这里开到三点钟。”

Harold点头道谢，然后离开。推门时杂货店外的路灯下人影晃动，他向那边看过去时，那人也正巧转过目光。灯影温吞地映照在对方的面孔上，在微醺的光芒下，他的轮廓柔和到像场迷梦。但灯下那个人，他曾出现在Harold每个温柔又绞痛的梦里，他几乎是Harold的迷梦本身。

他们对视，如时空交叠又如天意注定，而世界骤然间悄无声息。

“Mr. Reese？”他喃喃。

对方没有回答。他的目光从Harold身上浮掠而去，像只飞鸟不留痕迹，微风都不曾带起一分。他似乎只是惊奇于俄亥俄州的午夜里也有人行色匆匆，他看着Harold，却好像从未认识过他。

Harold愣在原地。半晌，他转身再度向着柜台走去。

“外面那个人，”他急促地说，大脑的弦几乎要崩断，“你认识他吗？”

店主抬眼睨他一下，语调懒懒：“那个流浪汉？不认识。几天前突然就出现在这了。白天不知道会跑到哪去，晚上倒是肯定会回来。”

Harold点点头，把手伸进怀里，掏出几张绿色钞票递了过去：“我是Harold Swift，一名高中数学教师，但同时也在协助一位朋友进行有关流浪群体对社会福利的影响研究，”他意味深长地停顿一下，“如果您能帮我一些忙，我将不胜感激。”

店主盯着微笑的本杰明·富兰克林：“需要我干什么？”

“只是盯着他，但不要让他得知自己被观察着，”Harold将纸钞放在台面上，“我会再来的。”

他推开门走出去，路灯下空空荡荡，天与地寂静无声。

*******

于是他们再次上路，跟萨尔和迪恩不管不顾地往西部去似的，不过显然他们沉默谨慎得多。Harold机械地驾驶车辆，副驾驶上栩栩如生的铜像离思想者只差右手托腮。好在那支枪已经被收起来了，雕塑先生侧头看向窗外，平淡的景色在他瞳孔里交错更迭。

“所以，”Harold试图打破沉默，“总做噩梦？”

“算是，”对方回答，“绝大多数我都不记得了，但我猜是自己经历过的事。”

“很可怕？”

对方不置可否：“过去不总是美好的。”

“当然。”Harold说，他直视着前方平坦的路。我最好的朋友曾替我去死。

他的乘客向后靠去：“你又经历过什么，Harold？”

2015年11月，他在远处的枪声中走下天台。四处尖叫不断，人群慌张。他艰难地侧过身子，向被警戒线围起的高楼顶端看去。他已看不见灰白的发旋、摇晃的人影，在他头顶风声尖锐，巡航导弹划过长空。

“一言难尽。”他说。

“和我在一起的那些呢？”

“什么？”他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“别这么看我，”对方折起唇角，眼神淡漠疏离，“你认识我，叫我John——所以我叫John？”

Harold抿住嘴唇，收回目光。

是的，John Reese，你是我最好的朋友，最信任的雇员，最意气难平的遗憾。你是我绝口不提的往事与亏欠最多的人。在此之前Grace也想过搬回纽约，但我一度无法回去——在一同经历了那么多之后，我始终无法面对自己已经失去你了的事实。

他几乎就要说出来了。这些话在他舌头上冲撞着，拖拽着他的心脏坠落下去，把他整个人都摔在冰冷的深沟里。但是他不能就这样剖白自己。他面对的是一个失去了记忆的搭车人，陌生感如断桥般横亘，他的渴望与对方的渴望相差许多。

“是的，”他最终回答，声音都不稍颤动，“我曾认识过你。”

*******

时间倒回五周前。

时隔一周，他再次走进杂货店。店主依然在看剧，仿佛这一周压根就没动过，货架之间倒是站着那位突然出现的流浪汉先生，灰白的头顶在几排整齐的包装袋后晃来晃去。Harold把一包低糖小饼干递过去，闲下来的手在衣兜里翻找支票。

店主显然比一周前有兴致得多：“这个时间还在路上？”

“急着回纽约。”他将支票推到店主面前。

店主发现是他，便了然地点点头，压低声音说话：“那个人还是白天消失，晚上回来，睡在店的后面。不过他睡得很轻，我走过去时就醒了。”

Harold挑眉：“有人找过他吗？”

“我没看到，也没人问过我，”店主摇头，“要我盯得紧一点吗？”

“不用了，多谢，”Harold将小饼干塞进衣兜里，“这样就很好。”

他走出杂货店，俄亥俄州夜色深深。他打开前后车灯，准备把车倒出去。后视镜里晃动着一小块暗色的衣摆，神秘先生走入阴影之中。他在这夜里突然觉得寂寞。第一次和John搭档时他说，有一天我们会死，真的死。那时他没想过自己会这样存活。凌晨两点钟他开车行驶在美国东部的国道上，只是为了见一个亡魂。John曾与他一起走过硝烟、长夜、纽约街头的冷雨，而他视死亡如盛大的恩典，却不曾设想过别离。

Harold垂下眼睛。发动机低低鸣响，路灯延展入静夜之中。

*******

“所以在我观察你的时候，你也在观察我。四周？还是更长时间？”John没有看他，空气冷冷地凝结，“凌晨两点，这就是你来到俄亥俄州的原因？”

“不全是，John，在此之前我没想过你会在这里。”我以为你已经死了，为我而死。

“所以你要和我说这只是单纯但准时的路过，并且行程里一定包含在路过的便利店里买一包饼干？”

——我那单纯且准时的路过不仅包括买小饼干，还包括付钱给便利店的老板并让他监视你，因为店外该死的没有监控。而我找你是因为我以为你死于两台超级机器较量下发射的巡航导弹或者天杀的满栋楼的特工。鉴于各种迹象显示你可能不记得之前的事了，所以我认准你短时间内不会离开，不过其实我还计划着下周也来这里流浪一阵子以接近你——不，不能这么说。Harold崩溃地想。John手里有枪，而且这显得精神不正常。

他看着前方寂寂亮起的穹幕，地平线上泛起蓝色的天光。远处隐隐散落着民居与市井，他们已经接近不夜之城。二十世纪初，外来移民在纽约的每一寸土地上都能找到新的机遇，他们称她为“大苹果”，人人都想咬一口，每个瞬间都有无限可能。

Harold微微抬起下巴。那个酝酿已久的想法破土而出。

“我有一些途径能够获知一个人卷入有预谋的恐怖事件的概率，”他说，“但单凭我自己无法阻止事件的发生，所以我雇了一个人。”

John没有说话。关于对方是否记得这一切，Harold无从得知。

他继续说下去：“那不是我第一次见他，也不是一切的开端，但它们对我来说意义非凡。我曾以为自己需要的是一面屏障，隔绝世界，而我身处于安全的阴影，但后来我交到了一个朋友，他是我与这世界真正相联系的桥梁。所以这之后的每一天我都不能忘记，纵使在最开始时我并没有想到那么多。”

最开始时他从来就没有想过这些。他找上John是因为他需要一个破碎的、依靠拯救别人而活着的帮手，事实证明他如愿以偿。但事情并不总那么简单。他在桥梁崩塌时才意识到自己已经与这世界紧密相连，以真切的人的姿态，而非精密优雅的算法或思虑周全的神明。

他沉默一下：“我们的确救了一些人的性命，但是后来一些事情发生了。与之有关的是一台机器，Samaritan。”

*******

五小时前。

便利店被简单翻新过，门打开时上面叮咚一声。

“Hey，呃，我正等着你来，”店主从柜台前的零食架后探出脑袋，“今天还要那种低糖饼干？”

“是的，我不得不承认我比我的狗更喜欢这种零食，虽然从本质上来说它并不能吃，”Harold展开手里的支票，“所以——”

“哦对，那位先生，”店主会意地前倾身子小声说话，有意思的是他压低声音时也会不自觉地减小自己的体积，“他偶尔白天也会出现在这附近，而且好像在观察什么。”

“有任何关于他在观察什么的猜测吗？”

“那倒没有，不过昨天那位先生为我女儿挡下了一次骚扰，还没来得及好好感谢他。”

“幸好她没事。”

“听说那些人渣还持枪，”店主大摇其头，“但打那之后就没看见那位。”

“好的，谢谢您，”Harold接过饼干，“我们会继续跟进调查的。”

他推门离开，杂货店外仍是静寂，只有夏虫低鸣，俄亥俄州睡在深夜之中。他打开车门坐下，摸索着发动引擎。后座突然传来轻响，咯哒一声，来者拉下枪的保险。

“不要说话，开车。去你该去的地方。”对方用气声说。

他等待已久的奇迹终于降临。

*******

“我猜你想问我能不能想起什么，答案是不能，”John向驾驶位侧过头，“我只觉得你讲了一个很垃圾的故事，两台无处不在的超级机器和一个莫名出现的什么病毒。”

“这确实……”Harold费力地挑选比较温和的词汇，“有些令人难以置信。”

“但我确实知道一些事情，”John定定地看着他，“比如你的姓氏不是Crane。”

他几不可察地抖了一下。

“我看着你，想称呼你为Mr. Crane，但有个声音告诉我这不对，这不应该是你的名字。但我猜Harold应该是真名，起码是常用名。用它来称呼你让我觉得很熟悉。”

John略略低头，目光却没有离开。

Harold攥紧方向盘。

他应该与他交换眼神，或者至少说些什么，但他不敢移动目光。他害怕对视上John那双始终疲惫的眼睛。2013年他在黑暗的房间里找到John，后者正固执地举着枪，粘稠的血液爬满他手掌。他们失去了Carter，而世界不曾为这损失哀悼一分。他那时只敢轻轻碰触对方手臂，他也只能这么做。John在他的触碰下艰难地回头看他，眼里是一大片化不开的悲哀。那几乎是一个拥抱，他们近到分享呼吸和心跳，John身体的热度烫进他掌纹。而那双绿眼睛湿润着、倦意深深，像一整个纽约的雨季，却沉寂得不曾泛起一丝波纹。

他沉重而绝望地等待着，如同等待一场终将来临的死亡。在一片静寂中，John的目光重重地、如有实质地落在他身上，看得他身体里每一节骨骼、每一寸钢钉都疼痛起来。他几乎无法承担那束目光的重量。它就如同一座恒久静默的山，一条亘古缓流的河，一堆奄奄将熄的灰烬、一颗遥远冰冷的星球，而他自己则被这注视压得喘不过气，像被烈火炙烤又像坠入深渊。

突然间他听到John说话。

如高山崩裂，江河倒流，火焰熊熊烧到天上，一万颗星星爆炸成尘埃。

“我想我认识你。”John轻声说。

FIN.


End file.
